half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Colt Python
The Colt Python (or .357 Magnum Revolver) is a powerful handgun, more accurate and powerful than the USP Match or the Glock 17, featured in most of the ''Half-Life'' series' titles. Overview *The Python is a double-action revolver which fires one round. It is very powerful, but it has a long reload time and low rate of fire. It has near perfect accuracy, but rapidly firing shots will cause accuracy to significantly decrease because of the weapon's fair amount of recoil. *In Half-Life, the player finds his first Python near a dead security guard in the chapter Blast Pit, near the Tentacle roots under Silo D. *In Blue Shift, the player finds the weapon in the chapter Captive Freight next to a security guard pulled out of his car and killed. *In Half-Life 2, the first Python the player acquires is in the chapter Water Hazard, in a Civil Protection outpost on the Canals. Like most weapons, it can be acquired later, such as near a Citizen corpse at the Petroleum Station along the Coast. *In Episode One, it is found in the first room of the Technical Trainstation. *In Episode Two, it is found while trekking through the Antlion caves in the Victory Mine. Tactics *Since it has no built-in scope, the HEV Suit zoom can be used to aim for long distance shots. The player should zoom into the target and have the desired target in the center of their crosshair, then the zoom must be quickly released and the player must fire. Alternatively, a player may hold down the primary fire button while the zoom is being released to instantly fire a round and diminish jolting. *Ammunition for this weapon is very rare in all of the games, so one should use this weapon only when its pinpoint accuracy and stopping power is required, such as against Alien Grunts or Overwatch Elites standing far away. *Using this gun in the deathmatch modes can result in many easy kills at any range as long as one aims for the head. *This is the most effective firearm against Hunters. The source code states that this is because players perceive the weapon as the strongest in the game.Half-Life 2: Episode Two source code Behind the scenes *As heard in the Half-Life sound file get_44pistol.wav and as seen on the cut ammo box model, the Half-Life Python was originally to be a .44 Magnum revolver. *The Half-Life Deathmatch Python model features an attachment under the barrel that resembles a laser pointer but acts as a scope. While that scope is not present in Half-Life Deathmatch: Source, its function remains. This attachment was originally to appear in Half-Life's singleplayer mode as well. Trivia *In the Half-Life 2 series, all six bullets of the Python's cylinder are reloaded together, but there is no speedloader (the bullets just float in mid-air as a circular group). The animation is instead more suited for the application of a moon clip. Overall this is merely a design oversight. *"Colt Python Elite" can be seen on the Source viewmodel. However, the worldmodel has the words "Colt Anaconda" on the side. *During the Python's reload animation in Half Life 2, the casings ejected by the gun will not appear on the ground. This has been fixed in Half-Life 2: Episode Two. Gallery ''Half-Life'' story arc File:357 hud.png|''Half-Life'' HUD icon. File:357 HL world model.jpg|''Half-Life'' worldmodel. File:357 hl.jpg|''Half-Life'' viewmodel, single player version. File:357 HL world model HD.jpg|''Half-Life'' HD worldmodel. File:357 hd.jpg|''Half-Life'' HD viewmodel. File:Bm4.2.png|''Half-Life'' Beta ammo box, displaying ".44 Magnum". File:357_beta.jpg|Early Half-Life viewmodel, with the attachment under the barrel. File:357ammo 1.png|''Half-Life'' ammo box. File:Suv magnum2.jpg|The Python as first found in Blue Shift. ''Half-Life 2'' story arc File:357 hud icon.svg|''Half-Life 2'' HUD icon, a vector glyph used in-game through the font "HalfLife2.ttf". File:Magnum HL2.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' worldmodel. File:357 HL2.jpg|The Half-Life 2 viewmodel. File:357large.jpg|''Half-Life 2'' ammo box. File:Petroleum dead citizen.jpg|Citizen who apparently shot himself with a Python at the Petroleum Station, along the Coast. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References External links * Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Black Mesa weapons Category:Resistance weapons Category:Accurized weapons